Generally, an apparatus for generating sterilized water is adapted to sterilize industrial wastewater, sewage, water for a swimming pool, water for a cooling tower and the like by generating ozone or active oxygen.
In the conventional apparatus for generating sterilized water, active oxygen and ozone bubble are generated through a cell for discharge which is wound in a mesh shape so that anode and cathode lead wires intersect each other, as disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 199509.
In this mesh type cell, however, an explosion reaction is generated at the intersection of the anode and cathode platinum lead wires in order to generate ozone bubble. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the lead wires are cut due to excessive current during the reaction. Further, a portion from which ozone bubble is generated is limited to the intersection of both lead wires. Therefore, there is a problem in that efficiency is low compared to a case where lots of platinum lead wires are used.